1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device of an anti-theft signal connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional signal connector. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional signal connector. The conventional signal connector 10 comprises a protection sleeve 11, an inner connector 12 and an inner pipe 13. The protection sleeve 11 is a metallic pipe and has a chamber 111 therein. The protection sleeve 11 has an open end formed with an opening 112 which has a smaller diameter. The protection sleeve 11 comprises a bolt 113 extending outward from the opening 112. The inner connector 12 is a metallic pipe and disposed in the protection sleeve 11. The inner connector 12 has a threaded hole 121 inside. A partition 122 is provided at the bottom of the threaded hole 121. The partition 122 has a central hole 123. The inner pipe 13 is made of an insulation material. The inner pipe 13 has a trough 131 therein to receive a capacitor 132 and a resistance 133 which are connected in series. One side of the inner pipe 13 has a central through hole 134 for insertion of the conductive wire of the capacitor 132. Another side of the inner pipe 13 has an opening 135. The opening 135 is tightly covered with a metallic lid 136. The lid 136 has a central hole 137 for insertion of the conductive wire of the resistance 133. The conductive wire of the resistance 133 is welded outside of the central hole 137. Although the conventional signal connector 10 can eliminate static electricity, the inner pipe 13 and the lid 136 must be coupled, respectively. The conventional signal connector easily causes characteristic impedance change at the two joints or generates impedance change because of moisture entering from the joints to result in interference. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.